Demonic Corruption
In the beginning of Wing Haven's existence, it was eventually targeted by Demons, sent by Taasn himself. While the army--whose purpose was to destroy the fledgling world--failed, its presence was never fully expunged. Not only are stragglers still discovered even unto this day, but a horrendous disease was born. The demons' presence in Wing Haven contracted a malignant matter known as 'Akumizu' (demon water). Akumizu has effected a multitude of organisms, but luckily, has not harmed any plant-life. Not so luckily, it can bond with water molecules. This leads to multiple delivery methods. 'Akumae', 'Akumono', and 'Akubutsu'. All three are dangers, but there is also 'Akuchi'. Akuchi is different than the others, though, as while it is transferred in a liquid manner, it is not via water. The astute would notice how Akumizu and the names of its methods of infestation are all derived from Japanese. Akumizu causes horrid states in creatures if they are infected by it. These states are called: Aspitiae, Mortitiae, and Daemitiae. Each are different levels of corruption, documented via the different reactions that the infected display. Most merely die from it, some go on unholy rampages before dying from it, while few live on with demonic scars and an eternal rage and urge to kill. Few factors are known that determine who suffers from what. The only ones that seem to be constant are: size, physical strength, and willpower. Unlike its name and methods of infestation, Akumizu's levels of corruption's names are derived from Latin. Methods of Affection Akumizu is transferred in a multitude of ways, via one nature. No matter how it's spread, it is always an aquatic method, making Demonic Corruption a Waterborne Disease. Akumae Akumae means "demon rain", and is derived from the Japanese: Akuma no mae. Akumono Akumono means "demon drink", and is derived from the Japanese: Akuma no nomimono. Akubutsu Akubutsu means "demon plant", and is derived from the Japanese: Akuma no shokubutsu. Akuchi Akuchi means "demon blood", and is derived from the Japanese: Akuma no chi. Levels of Corruption Demonic Corruption manifests in no less than 3 forms, each a their own abysmal level. There is Aspitiae--the most merciful; Mortitiae--the most damaging; and Daematiae--the most cruel and the most painful. Each one is unique in how they ruin the world and torment its inhabitants. Level 1 - Aspitiae 'Aspitiae '(insert derivation and meaning here) is the first level fo demonic corruption. It is the weakest of the three levels, and is considered to be the most merciful of them. Aspitiae can be acquired through any of the first three; akumae, akumono, and akubutsu. In this level, the corruption slowly spreads throughout the body via the circulatory system (and/or digestive in the case of akubutsu). During this stage of infection, the victim is in a fair amount of pain, as if their entire body were aching. Once the corruption has reached every nook and cranny of the body, it flares to such an extreme rate that the infected immediately dies, quick and relatively painless. The body that is left behind then begins to decay from the inside out as the corruption eats away at the internal organs, working its way to the epidermal layer of the skin. During this process, the body appears to be leaking akumizu, the horrid substances leaving out of the holes of the body: i.e. eyes, nose, mouth, ears. Eventually, the corruption completely reduces the victim's body to naught but bone, leaving behind a nasty skeleton doused in akumizu. These remains are easily capable of furthering the disease: if any other living being came too close and, for whatever reason, ingested the matter and became infected itself. If the remains of a deceased aspitiae victim is found, regardless of the stage of decay, it is paramount that it is disposed of in a safe and clean manner. If not, then the cycle of the akumizu will continue. Level 2 - Mortitiae Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Level 3 - Daemitiae Write the fourth part of the second section of your page here. Management Write the third section of your page here. Diagnosis Write the fourth section of your page here. Gallery Akumizu.png|Flight Rising dragon whose design resembles daemitiae. Notable Victims *Direclaw Category:Demons Category:Waterborne Diseases Category:World of Wing Haven